Guide Dog
by Sezu
Summary: Sanji didn't like the thought of having to aid the marimo back to the ship, but it wasn't like he much of a choice: Zoro was blind, so he wouldn't be going anywhere without some help.


**Warnings: **Some cursing and a tiny tiny bit of violence.

**Disclaimer: **One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

_A/N:_ This one takes place after the time skip.

* * *

It was a nice evening, all in all. The sun was setting behind the horizon, coloring the sea and the sky both in red while a gentle breeze blew from the south. Gulls were crying as they flew upon the ship and the open water, and there was no slightest sign of any kind of trouble.

The ship of the Straw Hat Pirates was anchored by the shore of a medium-sized island. They had done all the necessary stocking earlier that day, and since their log wouldn't set until morning, they enjoyed a peaceful evening which they hadn't had too much lately. Luffy was playing on the deck with Usopp and Chopper while Brook was playing some background music for them. Franky was doing minor fixing inside and Robin was reading, not the slightest bothered by all the noise. Nami was drawing a map of the island and Sanji was cooking dinner.

The reason for their carefree mood was simple: no marines anywhere nearby. Usually they were one of the biggest annoyances out there, though they, at least for most of the time, were no real trouble. They had been told of some bandits living in the middle and northern parts of the island which slightly resembled a number eight. Its north-most part was covered by a forest and the middle-part was a high rocky area. The southern part was inhabited by peaceful and friendly people. Outside the town there were two farms, after which the woods began to claim the ground.

Sanji opened the door of the galley. "It's dinner-time, Nami-swan, Robin-cwan!" he called in a sing-song voice. He then added, as an afterthought: "You guys, too." Luffy rushed in with his usual enthusiasm, closely followed by Chopper. Soon they were all sitting by the table, enjoying good food and company.

"Hmm," Luffy began while stuffing meat into his mouth, "where's Zoro?"

Nami shrugged. "I haven't seen him since he went in to the town earlier. Franky?"

Franky, who had been watching after the ship during the day, thought for a second before shaking his head. "I don't think he's returned," he said.

Nami sighed. "Then he's lost, again. Well, he'll come back sooner or later."

Sanji nodded. "You're right like always, Nami-swan~"

No one thought of the matter more since there was nothing to worry about. If the bandits decided to try their luck with the swordsman they would be on the losing side. But most likely Zoro was just on the northern side of the island, thinking they had moved the ship.

"Sanjiiii! Seconds!" Sanji went to get more food for his captain, abandoning the thoughts on that certain idiot. At least, for now.

* * *

It was already dark when it was decided that someone had to go after their lost swordsman. Luffy had volunteered but Nami had, at first, wisely been against it. After a lot of whining from their bored captain Usopp was appointed as his partner. He hadn't been too happy about it, but he knew as well as the rest of the crew that Luffy shouldn't go alone or they would have to search for two instead of one. Plus, dangerous island or not, Luffy was bound to find and bring them trouble when by himself. Since Usopp wasn't too fond on the idea of trouble he finally agreed to go.

Nami wanted to leave the island in the morning, as soon as the log would set, and she, aloud, wondered if Zoro would be around by then. "Don't worry, Nami-swan! I'll find that idiot before the sun rises!" Sanji assured and thus ended up looking for Zoro as well. He started by asking around in the town ten minutes' walk from the shore. He was lucky, as the swordsman had actually been seen earlier that day. He had apparently headed further inland where the road was sloping higher towards the mid-island's rocky area that locals called the 'Windy Mountain'. The place wasn't any windier than the rest of the island and it most definitely wasn't a mountain, so Sanji could only guess why it had been named so. He properly thanked the beautiful lady for the information she had given and then continued on his way.

The road was lined by trees which rustled in the wind. An owl hooted somewhere a couple of times before it went quiet. Sanji took a cigarette and lit it. He looked around feeling somewhat frustrated. That marimo was a lost case in more ways than one and the cook was sure to let him know that once he'd find him. Which could take forever. Sanji couldn't go back to the Sunny even if he wanted to because he had promised to Nami-san he'd find the man. He didn't believe Luffy would find him, seeing how he had gone to the opposite direction than Sanji, though it was hard to be certain. Zoro could've turned around at some point as far as he knew, and it was the same with Luffy.

Slowly the scenery started to change from the wood-covered land to a more bare ground. Sanji arrived at the Windy Mountain and followed a narrow path that would lead to the northern side. On his right there was a steep wall of stone while on his left there was a long drop down into the ocean. One would have to be lucky to not hit the rocks beneath if they happened to fall.

Sanji noticed something up ahead: the road was blocked by fallen stones. He went closer and eyed the obstacle somewhat annoyed. He could've kicked it if he wanted to but he hadn't forgotten about the bandits, and he didn't want to draw their attention to him as searching for Zoro was enough trouble in itself. It left him with two options: he would either climb or turn around. Since the latter had been crossed out long before it even reached his mind he had to climb. He looked for a steady footing and advanced carefully to avoid falling. The only light to help him came from the stars and the tiny crescent in the sky.

Sanji got safely past the rocks and was able to continue on his way. After about fifteen minutes the ground started to spread safely on both sides. He believed there had to be an easier and safer way to get to this side besides the one he had just taken. Nami-san probably knew: she had been mapping the island, after all. Unfortunately Sanji didn't have their perfect navigator to help him with finding the best route so he just had to trust his luck. His luck was now taking him to another forest, thicker than the one on the southern island. He didn't have to walk for long before something caught his eye up ahead: light, from fire, most likely. He could also hear commotion from the same direction. It didn't take a genius to tell that there was a fight going, and Sanji had a very strong feeling he'd find the one he was looking for from there. As he went to the clearing he got the feeling confirmed. There were maybe twenty men fighting a single swordsman. On the ground there laid even more unlucky fighters, one dangerously close to the fire burning on the other side of the clearing.

Sanji first considered joining the fight but then decided to let Zoro take care of his own problems by himself. It didn't take too many seconds before it became quiet as the last of the enemies fell. Zoro slid his swords back to their sheaths. It was then that Sanji decided to make his presence known for the green-head. "Found you at last, marimo."

Zoro turned his head towards the voice. "Oh, idiot cook."

Sanji opened his mouth to say back a few chosen words but a slight motion nearby stopped him. One of the men lying on the ground was slowly getting up, thinking he wasn't seen. Apparently Zoro really didn't notice him as he didn't move to either avoid or counter the blade that was coming at him. "You idiot!" he cursed and rushed forwards. "Watch out!" The light coming from the behind shaded Zoro's face so that Sanji couldn't see it, but apparently he wasn't stupid enough to just rise his brows and wonder what he had meant by that. Instead he stepped aside, which made the attacker stumble as he hadn't expected that. Sanji kicked him straight to face and the man fell to the ground once again. This time he didn't seem to be getting up.

"What the hell, marimo? Are you trying to get yourself killed or what?"

"Hm? Are you trying to say I can't take care of myself?"

Sanji, who was already walking away from the man, answered: "Well, it sure seems so to me. You walked all the way to the other side of the island, got into a fight _and _almost got yourself killed. Now come, we're going back to the ship so we get some sleep before we leave." He walked a couple more steps before noticing Zoro wasn't following him. "Forgot how to walk?"

Zoro was silent for a moment before answering. "Can't see."

"Yes, it's dark but still." Sanji started walking back towards the swordsman. "You're not telling me you got no…" He quieted down as he was almost face to face with Zoro. "Shit," was all he managed to let out. There was a wound that crossed the man's right eye, making him practically blind. Sanji now realized why Zoro hadn't noticed the attacker. He could see some other minor wounds on the man, which he guessed he had gained after he lost his sight.

Sanji pondered for a moment. It was true Zoro shouldn't wander to the ship by himself on this rather rough terrain. If no place else, then at least the Windy Mountain would be dangerous for him. Though he didn't like the idea any more than Zoro would, Sanji knew he would have to guide the swordsman back to the ship. He blew out smoke, preparing for the upcoming complaining he knew he'd have to hear. He grabbed Zoro from his wrist and started walking. And as he had guessed: "What the hell, curly-brow?!" in an irritated tone.

"As you said it yourself, you can't see. You won't find your way to the ship, or anywhere else at that matter. But if you can magically heal yourself, then now would be the good time, marimo."

Zoro let out a 'tsk' but followed nonetheless, which for Sanji was thankful. He had promised to bring this man back, and there was no way he would break that promise.

Their biggest problem would, without a doubt, be the Windy Mountain. It wasn't that difficult to pass if you had at least one seeing eye, which Zoro unfortunately didn't have. The fallen rocks would most definitely be a problem. Well, they would manage somehow.

Behind Sanji, Zoro muttered a few chosen curses. Sanji felt the green-head's hand pull and he turned around to see what was going on. Zoro's face was towards Sanji, looking very annoyed. "Next time, warn me," he said.

"What do you me…" Sanji looked down and saw thick roots, on which the swordsman had most likely stumbled on. Sanji himself had passed by them without thinking and it thus hadn't occurred to him that he should warn Zoro of them. "Oh," he started, "I'll try to remember." Those words received an angry growl and a threat along the lines of 'if you forget, I'll slice you.' Sanji rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right." They soon exited the forest with a couple of warnings from the cook, and arrived at the middle-island. Sanji let his eyes wander along the Windy Mountain. He saw a total of three paths. The one in the middle had stairs carved in the stone and the one on the far left was barely visible from where the two were standing.

Zoro shifted. "What is it, curly-brow? Did you get lost?"

"You're the one to talk, marimo. And no, I'm not lost. I'm just wondering which would be the best route for a blind idiot like you."

"What was that?"

"How did you manage to let your guard down like that, anyway? Did you think your eye was in the way or what?"

"If you must know: a Devil Fruit user."

"You really are an idiot."

"So you could've predicted the fact that he was able shape his bones as he wanted, huh, love-cook? You would've been able to foretell that he'd suddenly just grow his nails?"

Sanji shook his head. A troublesome ability it seemed to have been. "No, but I would've been more careful, idiot marimo!"

"Yeah, right you would've."

"Don't put me on the same level with you." Without listening to Zoro's reply Sanji jerked his hand and headed for the road on the right, the one he had used. Before they set foot on the road he warned Zoro that it was narrow here and there. A grunt was all he received for an answer but at least he had been heard. The proceeded at a steady pace and got closer to the problem Sanji didn't want to face: the rocks blocking their advancing. He was pretty certain they would make past the obstacle. He however couldn't help thinking that it had been put there by the bandits to slow down anyone who happened to pass by there. That could mean trouble for them. Of course this was all just wild guessing but he wanted to consider even for the worst scenarios instead of just ignoring it and getting caught by surprise, especially when the situation was what it was.

They arrived at the stone obstacle after more than twenty minutes' walk in silence. Sanji stopped once again, listening for a while. He got the feeling there was no one else there besides him and Zoro. He turned to the swordsman who had a slightly puzzled look on his face as he didn't know why they had come to a halt. "Okay then," Sanji began, "we have to do some climbing next. The thing is, we both need out both hands now. So be careful where you grab to and step on, the footing is not steady." He led Zoro right in front of the rocks and then let go of his wrist. Zoro raised his hand in front of him and touched the surface in front of him. After he got some sort of mental picture of it he slowly started climbing. Sanji followed a little behind him, ready to help him if he had to. Zoro got to the top safely, however, and he had started to go down when Sanji got there. The blond followed in his suit and searched for a good footing. He was already halfway down when he thought he heard something. He pricked up his ears but he couldn't hear the voice again, so he decided to continue. He had just placed his weight on his right leg when the footing, which most certainly had been steady a moment ago, gave in under him. He tried to grab something but in vain. He just managed to get a cut to his arm. He landed painfully on his back. As Zoro got down himself, he asked: "Are you okay, idiot cook?"

Sanji nodded slightly before remembering Zoro couldn't see. "I'll live," he said. He breathed in a couple of times before he sat up. He noticed the bleeding wound on his arm and guessed Chopper would want to stich it. He stood up. His back hurt and he believed it would hurt even more in the morning. He once again took Zoro's wrist, this time to his unharmed left hand. "And you told me to be careful," Zoro said, somewhat amused. Sanji's grip tightened and he started walking faster than before. '_Just a little more,_' he reminded himself, '_just. A little. More._' Then he would finally get rid of Zoro.

They didn't get a chance to walk in peace for long: they had barely entered the forest when Sanji heard the same voice he had heard just a moment ago. What the hell was Luffy doing here? He got his answer quickly as someone flew through the air. Sanji followed the man's flight which ended maybe six feet in front of him. Sanji heard rustling from his left, and he was soon looking at his captain's delighted face. "Sanji. And Zoro!" Luffy said.

"Luffy, what are you doing here? I thought you went to the other direction," Sanji said.

"We did?"

"Yes, you did. Who is that man over there?"

"That guy? He said he was the leader of the bandits."

"And you beat him… because of that?"

"Nope. He attacked us. He started it." Luffy said it like it was the most important part, knowing who had started it. "Hey, Zoro! You always get lost, don't you?"

"I'm not listening that from you," Zoro said, his face turned to where he believed Luffy was. It was then that the said boy noticed the wound crossing the swordsman's eye. "Hey, what happened?" he asked, brows furrowed.

"A little bandit group came in to my way. I took care of them," Zoro answered.

"Anyway," said Sanji, "we should return to the ship. Where's…" Just then a long-nosed man appeared from where Luffy had emerged just a moment ago. "Usopp?" Sanji finished his sentence.

"What?" Usopp asked.

"Nothing. Let's go."

Luffy suddenly got a wide grin on his face. Sanji's eyes widened. "Oh, no you don't…" But he was late already. Before he had properly finished his protest they were all being Gomu Gomu no Rocketed to the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

* * *

Nami was startled when she heard a loud noise on the deck. She opened the door of the room and looked down on the lawn. What she saw was four pirates who all didn't look too pleased. Only Luffy was smiling as usual.

"See, Nami-swan, I brought him back just like I promised I would!"

"Yes, thank you, Sanji-kun," Nami said and was just about to start scolding their swordsman when Luffy interrupted her. "Where's Chopper?"

Nami sighed. There was only one reason he was asking after the reindeer. No matter where they were, they attracted trouble just as she had guessed, and she didn't like it. "He's sleeping."

"Thanks!" And with that Luffy went to wake up the blue nosed reindeer. Nami just shook her head and left back for her map. She was almost done with it and after finishing it she could go and get some sleep. There was nothing to worry about, seeing how everyone was standing on their own two feet. She closed the door behind her and got back to work.

* * *

Sanji was standing outside the infirmary, waiting for his turn. Chopper had taken a quick look at the wound on his hand and then ordered him to wait while he checked on Zoro. If the swordsman was lucky his eye would heal. The reindeer hadn't been able to immediately tell whether the damage was permanent or not.

Luffy was sitting on the floor, staring intensively at the door like it would speed things up. Sanji was amazed that he was sitting still and quiet. Still, he had to admit he wanted to know what Chopper would have to say, as well.

Finally the door opened and their doctor stepped out, followed by Zoro whose right eye was now covered by a bandage. Luffy shot up from his place. Chopper was silent for a while. "It should heal," he then announced with a smile on his face.

Luffy grinned. "You're the best, Chopper!"

"Your compliment doesn't make me happy at all, you bastard!" he said, smiling and wiggling. He then calmed down and said: "Sanji, come on in. I'll take a look at your hand." Sanji went after Chopper while Luffy rushed to tell the good news for Usopp. Before Sanji closed the door he turned to look at Zoro. "Wait here, marimo. You missed your dinner, so I'll give you something when I get out." And with that he went to get patched up. It didn't take too long: Chopper stitched and bandaged his wound while he told the doctor what had happened. When Chopper heard Sanji had actually fallen from some height he checked the cook all over –twice. After Sanji was given the permission to leave he stood up. Before he got to the door, Chopper spoke up: "Sanji."

"Yeah, what is it, Chopper?"

"If you feel any pain at all, in the hand or the back or somewhere else…"

"I'll come to you. Don't worry." Chopper nodded and started to clean up the infirmary. Sanji exited the room and was partially surprised to see Zoro leaning against the wall, waiting. With occasional help from Sanji, the swordsman got safely to the galley. Sanji carried a plate with warm food and a bottle of sake in front of the man and then sat down himself, wondering what it was like to not see at all. He had already proved with his own eyes it wasn't exactly easy, especially when you hadn't gotten used to it. Well, Zoro would eventually get his sight back, so there wasn't much to worry about. Of course, for the next couple of days they would have to look after the man so he wouldn't stumble on something and fall down the stairs, breaking his neck.

Zoro finished his meal. Sanji picked up the dishes and went to wash them. "Hey, love-cook."

"What is it, marimo?"

"You would make a good guide dog." Sanji was just about to say back to him but then decided not to. The way he saw it, he had just been thanked in a marimo way. "But the next time," Zoro continued, "don't move the ship before I'm back."

Sanji sighed, shaking his head. A lost case indeed.

* * *

Hmm, I wonder if they even have guide dogs in that world...

This one has been in my head for a while, and I finally got if written. Honestly, if I was an enemy in the world of One Piece, I would go for Zoro's only eye. Well, he'd kill me before I'd get the chance to do so, but anyways...

I did proof-read this, I don't know, three times? but I can't promise I found all the typos and grammatic mistakes. If you found something odd in there, please, do tell, and I'll fix is as soon as I can.


End file.
